The Perfect Date
by rexlover180
Summary: Arthur is stressed. He's had tests all day and a presentation, so all he wants to do is sleep. However, his boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones, decides that he needs something to cheer him up. At 12:30 in the morning. It's a shame Arthur hadn't watched the news all week... USUK one-shot. High School!AU


Arthur was trying to sleep. That day had been horrible. Six tests in a row as well as a presentation. And don't even get him started on what Francis had tried to do that day. Not to mention that Alfred had continuously pestering him all day, even going so far as texting him during a test and calling him during his presentation. But for some reason, Arthur couldn't sleep. Something was nagging him at the back of his mind.

Arthur glanced at his alarm clock, which was on the nightstand beside his bed. It read 12:30 AM. Arthur rolled over, tucking himself even further into his sheets, and closed his eyes.

And that was when he heard it. A little _tick_ as something hit against his window. At first, Arthur easily ignored it. It must have been the wind or something, he decided and tried again to fall back asleep. There was another _tick _and Arthur twitched.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

"Dammit," Arthur muttered under his breath, sitting up. Was someone throwing stones at his window? Arthur stared at his window, waiting for the next one. At the next _tick_, Arthur saw something hit his window. "Bloody hell…" Arthur couldn't even guess who was throwing rocks at him, but he did eventually get up and walk towards the window.

Carefully, he opened up the window and looked over the sill, down into the flower garden two floors below. He could see someone down at the bottom, but his eyes were still adjusting, so he couldn't see them very clearly.

"Hey, Iggy!" the familiar, obnoxious voice of Alfred Jones below his window sounded off. It was loud enough for Arthur to hear, but not loud enough to wake anyone up.

"Alfred?" Arthur softly yelled down to him. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Alfred asked. "I'm trying to be romantic by tossing rocks at your window."

"Do you realize that you could have broken it?" Arthur snapped.

"Nah, I was throwing them lightly," Alfred laughed.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Arthur shook his head.

"Yeah! It's the perfect time," Alfred chirped.

"For what?" Arthur asked.

"That's the surprise," Alfred said and Arthur noticed that he was standing perfectly in the flower garden so that he wasn't standing on any flowers. "Come down."

"Why?" Arthur massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Because I got this amazing idea for a date, dude!" Alfred jumped up and down excitedly.

"It's past midnight, Alfred," Arthur sighed.

"Yeah, but tomorrow's Saturday," Alfred said happily.

"There's also this little thing called curfew," Arthur sighed. "If my parents see I'm out this late, I'll be dead."

"Then how about they don't see?" Alfred grinned. "You can sneak out and sneak back in just fine, right?"

"I'm not going to sneak out," Arthur shook his head. "I'm sorry, Alfred-"

"Please?" Alfred begged.

"Alfred, I c-"

"Pretty please?" Alfred continued. "I even made you scones, man!"

"You made me scones?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I tried," Alfred shrugged. "I've been planning this thing for, like, a week. Come on, please?"

"I'll be down in a second," Arthur sighed, closing his window. Quickly, he changed from his pajamas and threw on a random outfit he didn't look at in the dark. From what he could tell, it was a dress shirt, vest, and slacks. He tried to fix his hair, but he could never even tame it with a brush, so he gave up quickly and turned to tugging on some random pairs of shoes.

And then he quietly made his way down the stairs in the house and started towards the back door. He was about to leave when he realized that it was probably cold so he grabbed his coat and a scarf from their coat rack and quickly slipped out the door. He was just pulling the coat on over his shivering form when Alfred tackled him with a hug.

"I knew I could get you to come out," Alfred smiled, nuzzling Arthur closely.

"Just let me get my other arm through my jacket," Arthur sighed. "It's freezing."

"You're just a wuss with the cold," Alfred laughed, looking up at the sky.

"So, what do you want at 12:45 in the morning?" Arthur asked after he put the coat on all the way. He swiftly wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"It's gonna be so cool," Alfred jumped up and down excitedly. "But it's a secret until we get to the park."

"Why are we going to the park?" Arthur asked, but he couldn't hold back a laugh at how childish Alfred was acting.

"Like I said, it's a surprise," Alfred winked and grabbed hold of Arthur's wrist. He started pulling Arthur out from behind his house and then to the street in front.

"Will you at least tell me which park it is?" Arthur asked.

"Just the one down the street," Alfred smiled brightly. "I already got everything all set up. Mattie's been guarding it while I've been over here."

"Good Lord, you brought Mathew into this?" Arthur chuckled.

"I couldn't just leave everything out there to be stolen!" Alfred laughed and looked up at the sky. His smile grew even bigger. "Come on," Alfred started walking quicker.

"How do you have so much energy this late at night?" Arthur chuckled.

"Technically, it's early in the morning," Alfred winked.

"You and I both know you don't even acknowledge the morning," Arthur laughed. "That's why I had to pull some strings at the main office so you would get the first two periods off to sleep in."

"And I totally love you for doing that, by the way," Alfred smiled.

"Maybe next time I'll just make sure you have Physics first period or something," Arthur rolled his eyes. "Let's see how your stellar grades do then."

"You wouldn't do that to me," Alfred smiled back to him as they started walking up a familiar, grassy hill that they walked up several times before after school. "If my grades suffer, I'll be kicked off the team!"

"I'm sure the school hero will survive," Arthur rolled his eyes. Alfred looked up at the sky again. Arthur was about to look, too, but Alfred stopped him.

"Don't look up yet!" Alfred said quickly.

"Why not?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Is the surprise in the sky or something?"

"Technically," Alfred shrugged as they reached the top of the hill. "But, here, check this out."

Arthur looked over to where Alfred was staring and saw a simple blanket laid down in the middle of the field in the park. There was another blanket folded neatly next to it with two pillows on top of it. And then a little picnic basket was set in the middle of the blanket laid out. Mathew was sitting on the edge of the blanket, looking up at the sky.

"What the hell are you planning?" Arthur looked over to Alfred, who was also looking up at the sky.

"Tell me, do you ever watch the news?" Alfred asked.

"Well, usually," Arthur muttered. "But I've been spending the past week studying for those tests today and working on my presentation."

"When you think about it, those were yesterday," Alfred smiled down at him. "Come on," they started walking towards the blanket and Mathew looked over at them.

"Hello Arthur," Mathew nodded to him politely.

"Do you know what he's doing?" Arthur asked, completely dumb-founded.

"Yes," Mathew smiled softly. "And I think it's really sweet."

"Thanks for watching the stuff, Mattie," Alfred patted him on the back. "I think I'll just walk home so you can take the car." With that, Mathew just hurried off to the other side of the park, where the parking lot was.

"So, is this just a moonlit picnic or something?" Arthur laughed.

"Nah, it's way cooler," Alfred smiled and motioned towards the blanket. "My lady."

"Call me that again and I will kill you," Arthur shook his head, smiling. But he sat down on the blanket. Alfred walked around and sat down on the other side, next to him. "So, what now?"

"We lie down and look at the sky," Alfred smiled.

"So now I'm allowed to look at it?" Arthur laughed.

"Just do it," Alfred laid down and Arthur did so, too. The picnic basket was right in-between them.

"Should we move the basket?" Arthur asked, looking up at the night sky. There was a perfect view. All of the trees in the park were out of sight and the nearest lamp post was on the sidewalk, which was a while away.

"Not until you see your first one," Alfred replied.

"First what?" Arthur asked and looked over at Alfred.

"Just trust me and look at the sky," Alfred replied. Arthur just shook his head and stared at the stars in the sky. He could see a small plane make its way over head and decided to follow that with his eyes. Suddenly, though, Arthur saw something bright and long streak go across the sky just to the right of the plane.

"What was that?" Arthur sat up abruptly.

"It said on the news a few days ago that there was a meteor shower tonight," Alfred smiled. "The best time to watch it is between midnight at 3 in the morning."

"Bloody hell…" Arthur muttered, staring at the sky. He didn't want to look away, he wanted to see another meteor streak across the sky.

"You wanna see everything else I brought?" Alfred asked and Arthur looked back towards him.

"You did say there were scones," Arthur grinned at him.

"Just think of it as a little bit of England here with you in America," Alfred smiled as he sat up and opened up the basket. "You have no idea how many tries it took me to get them right, but I think I did 'em justice." Alfred pulled out a little lump of a small cloth. He undid it and, in his hand, were several perfectly cooked British pastries. "They're still a little warm if you want some."

"Alfred…" Arthur smiled and took one from his hand. He took a careful bite at first, but it was so delicious on his taste buds, so he just stuffed it in his mouth.

"So, they're not bad?" Alfred asked, taking one himself and eating it.

"They're wonderful, Alfred," Arthur finally said after he swallowed the food.

"I was gonna bring you tea, too," Alfred rubbed the back of his head, "but I realized that I had no way of keeping it hot 'cause I don't have a thermos or anything, So are you okay with iced tea?"

"After you went through all this trouble," Arthur shook his head. "I would have even taken one of your energy drinks."

"You really like it?" Alfred smiled at him like a puppy and Arthur could have sworn he saw a tail flopping around quickly.

"It's wonderful," Arthur smiled, looking up at the sky.

"Alright, then I have one last surprise," Alfred dug into his pocket as Arthur looked back down to him. "I spend, like, 30 bucks on iTunes to make sure I got everything," he muttered as he brought out his iPod Touch and started messing with it. "But I think it's so worth it."

Arthur waited patiently until Alfred set the iPod down in between them and it started playing The Beatles. Arthur let out a small laugh as Alfred moved the basket out of the way, bringing out two bottles of sweet tea and setting them by the pile of scones. Arthur picked up another scone before lying back down.

"Thank you, Alfred," Arthur smiled.

"I figured you would be really stressed today," Alfred smiled softly. "So I made sure that the weather man said the weather would be perfect so there would be barely any clouds out and I worked for hours on those scones. Just wanted to make sure you were happy…"

Arthur turned over on his side to look at Alfred's dazzling blue eyes. "I love you," he smiled.

"I love you, too," Alfred smiled and leaned in slightly so they shared a simple kiss.

"And again, thank you," Arthur smiled, looking up at the sky and humming along to the song on the iPod. Alfred moved the scones and iced tea so that they were next to the iPod. And he laid down close to Arthur. Arthur leaned his head on Alfred's shoulder just as another streak flew across the sky.

"They said that this would be the perfect day to watch them," Alfred said with a soft voice Arthur didn't know he had. "And it's great because hardly anyone knows when meteor showers happen, unless they hear it on, like, Facebook or something. So that means no one's really gonna be around to bug us."

"It is perfect," Arthur muttered as the song changed to the Rolling Stones. "Do you just have British bands playing?"

"Well, you always say that American pop music is horrible trash, so I figured you wouldn't want to listen to that this whole time," Alfred laughed. "And who can hate the Rolling Stones, man?"

Arthur laughed. "How long does this go on for? The meteor shower?"

"It goes on for a couple days, even during the day, but you obviously can't see them," Alfred informed. Another one streaked across the sky, this one a little faint.

"So, what are those pillows and blankets for?" Arthur asked.

"Well, the pillows are in case your head starts hurting from laying on the ground or something and then the blankets are if we get cold," Alfred said. "Don't worry, Francis didn't have anything to do with this. All we're doing is watching the meteor shower."

"I see," Arthur snuggled up a little closer to Alfred. They sat there for a while, listening to the songs shuffle through classic British bands and watched as the meteors flew across the sky in flashes of light. Arthur had even finished off all the scones and started on drinking the sweet tea. Normally, the taste of it would have been horrible, but at that moment, it felt wonderfully nice. He could have stayed there forever, staring into the heavens with Alfred.

And, eventually, in the middle of a conversation with Alfred about dogs, Arthur drifted off into sleep, his head still resting on Alfred's shoulder.

* * *

Arthur woke up to the sun shining on his face. He was feeling extremely warm and he didn't know why. He yawned and saw that he was still in his coat and scarf, that was why he was so warm.

And then Arthur noticed that he was still leaning against Alfred. And they were still in the middle of the park. In the middle of the day.

"Shit!" Arthur sat upright.

"Huh? Wha?" Alfred sat up, blinking. "What's wrong."

"W-we're still outside," Arthur muttered. He looked around and saw that there were already kids playing on the playground and there were adults sitting on the grass, staring at them. Arthur felt like he was having a panic attack.

"Oh, yeah," Alfred said. "Guess we fell asleep."

"My parents are going to kill me!" Arthur rubbed the sides of his head. "What time even is it?"

"Let me check," Alfred grabbed his phone from his pocket. "Um, looks like 11 or so."

"Oh, bloody hell," Arthur started standing up.

"Hey, relax," Alfred smiled up at him.

"I can't relax," Arthur started pacing. "I have to get home, my parents might be worried sick."

"Then I'll take you home," Alfred stood up and started folding the blanket they were laying down on.

"How are you so calm?" Arthur snapped. "Good Lord, this is embarrassing."

"I don't think they care," Alfred shrugged. "We were just two people watching the meteor shower last night. And if they care, it's not like they can complain."

"How did no one wake us up?" Arthur asked.

"Well, apparently people can actually be nice," Alfred said sarcastically. "I had no idea. Now, let's get you home, okay?"

"Fine," Arthur muttered as Alfred started leading the way to his house.

"Dude, it's not like we'll make it on the news," Alfred laughed. "We're two teenagers who fell asleep at the park during a meteor shower."

"It's still embarrassing," Arthur shook his head. By now, they were walking down the main street.

"You care too much about your image," Alfred lightly nudged him in the side.

"And you don't care enough," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Come on," Alfred groaned. "Tell me you didn't have fun. Just look me in the eyes and tell me."

"I'll admit, I did have fun," Arthur smiled slightly, looking up at Alfred. "Thank you."

"I knew you needed it," Alfred laughed.

"Right," Arthur rolled his eyes as they came up to his house. "Are you going to walk me to the door?"

"You're not the only gentleman here," Alfred grinned and led the way through the front lawn and to the front door.

"Thank you," Arthur repeated himself. "For the perfect date, Alfred."

"Well, it's not done yet," Alfred smiled. Before Arthur could do anything, he leaned down and placed a little peck on Arthur's lips. "Not without a good-bye kiss."

"I love you, Alfred," Arthur blushed.

"Love you, too," Alfred smiled.

* * *

**So, here's a cute litle tid-bit I came up with a while ago to celebrate that I have the day off school! Thank you Labor Day! Kudos to America for coming up with a holiday purely for the purpose of getting out of work.**

**Anyway, back to the story, I came up with this when I watched a meteor shower myself about a month ago. It was so amazing! There's no way to explain it, you'll just have to see it yourself. It just requires a lot of patience, don't expect to see one every 10 seconds. But the whole time I was out there, I couldn't help but think about making this. So, I started writing it, and then got writers block and didn't know how to finish it, but I finished it this weekend so you all could read it on the awesomeness of American Labor Day!**

**Please review, if you like, it is always greatly appreciated!**

**I don't own anything, I swear!**


End file.
